The present invention refers to a teatcup liner intended to be mounted in a teatcup shell, which has a first end and a second end, in such a manner that it in a mounted state extends through the teatcup shell and forms an inner space arranged to receive a teat and a outer space between the teatcup shell and the teatcup liner, wherein the teatcup liner includes an opening, which is intended to permit the introducing of said teat into said inner space and which, in the mounted state, is arranged to be located at the first end, and wherein the teatcup liner includes a grip area, which is arranged to be gripped by a grip portion of the teatcup shell in such a manner that the grip area is surrounded by and abuts the grip portion in the mounted state, wherein the grip area, seen in a cross-section, has a non-circular shape, wherein the teatcup liner includes a connection portion, which is arranged to connect the teatcup liner to the first end of the teatcup shell in the mounted state and which includes an annular recess, and wherein the connection portion includes means arranged to define at the most two possible rotary positions for the teatcup liner in relation to the teatcup shell in the mounted state. The invention also refers to teatcup and a milking member.
Such a teatcup liner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,422. This document discloses a teatcup having a triangular grip portion for gripping a corresponding triangular grip area of the teatcup liner.
Certain such teatcup liners, which extend through a teatcup shell and connect directly to a teatcup claw, are intended to be mounted to an inlet member of the teatcup claw in a determined rotary position in relation to the teatcup claw. This is so to, for instance, teatcup liners having an asymmetrical shape seen in the longitudinal axis of the teatcup liner. Furthermore, the teatcup shell may be provided with a connection nipple for a short pulse conduit, which extends to a distributing member of the teat cup claw. In order to ensure that the pulse conduits are not deformed in such a way that the flow therethrough is hindered, it is advantageous to position the teatcup shells in a determined rotary position in relation to the teatcup claw. It is important that the teatcup has an optimal movability, i.e. the pulse hoses are to be provided in such a way that the load on the teats is as small as possible. Furthermore, the vacuum closing may not be prevented, i.e. the teatcup is to hang straightly downwardly when the milking member is not used.